Enhanced Staff Proficiency
The power to possess the skills to wield a staff or wand. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Bō Proficiency/Skill/Expertise *Bōjutsu *Cane Proficiency *Enhanced Wand Proficiency *Rod Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a aptitude for the ways of the staff or wand, being able to wield a staff/wand with great proficiency and skill. If the staff possesses magical properties, they are able to repel magical creatures, harness arcane energies, conjuring spells, incantations and other variations. They may be able to use close quarter combat against mythical creatures with magic channeled into the staff. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic *Magic Augmentation *Magic Bestowal *Magic Weaponry *Rod Retraction *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Wand Magic *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Staff-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *May not be able to wield any other bladed weapons with other proficiency because the staff is considered a two handed weapon to the inexperienced. *May only be effective against Monsters but not in close range combat. *May render the user powerless if they are disarmed, unless they can use magic without the object. Known Users Known Objects * Power Pole (Dragon Ball) * Wizard Staff (Lord of the Rings) * Airbender Staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Gallery Pictures jade 2.jpg|Jade (Mortal Kombat) is an expert in Bo'jutsu. TMNT 2012 Donatello.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles 2012) is a master of bōjutsu. He is able to use his staff for defensive manuvers and counter attacks, but can also deliver powerful strikes. Kilik.jpg|Kilik (Soul Calibur) t06mattrl1.jpg|Pedro Penduko has this ability. Power_Pole.PNG|The Power Pole (Dragon Ball) Sandara-park-at-super-noypi.jpg|Michie Rapisora (Super Noypi) is a skilled staff wielder. Goku Power Pole.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball) has been a highly skilled staff fighter... Kid Goku.png|...since he was a boy. Lai.jpg|Lai (Warriors of Virtue) Jade BG&E.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) is a highly skilled user of the daï-jo staff. 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be used by a "master magician". Rod of Arafel.jpg|The Archon (Darksiders 2) wielding the Rod of Arafel. Sly_Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) Watchingthedance.png|Rajan (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) with his staff. Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Tennessee Kid.png|Tennessee Kid Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Caveman Cooper.png|Caveman "Bob" Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Sir galleth inshinyarmor.png|Sir Galleth Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Salim al Kupar.png|Salim Al-Kupar (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) deathstroke wall.jpg|Deathstroke/Slade Wilson (DC Comics) is very skilled with his retractable pellet-shooting Ballistic Staff. Elly rod.PNG|Elhaym "Elly" Van Houten (Xenogears) carries a rod, which looks like a staff, as her main weapon of choice. 4557926 orig.jpg|Nami (One Piece) carries a weather manipulating staff known as the Clima-Tact. Vergo Haki on Bamboo Stick.png|Vergo (One Piece) imbuing his trusty bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki. Sabo's pipe.GIF|Since childhood, Sabo's (One Piece) signature weapon has been a pipe, which he wields at a very proficient level. Defender-of-the-universe-clip-1.jpg|Larmina (Voltron Force) has an energized staff as her Voltcom weapon. Adrien Chat Noir Miraculus Ladybug.png|Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) is prolific in the use of his staff. Copycat Miraculous Ladybug.png|Possessing Chat Noir's appearance, voice and "Cataclysm" ability, Copycat (Miraculous Ladybug) also weilds an identicle staff with similar proficiency. Enhanced Staff Proficiency by Yongbi.jpg|Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) blows all his opponents with multiple strikes... One Hit Kill by Yongbi.jpg|...in one swing of his staff. Sun Wukong.PNG|Sun Wukong (Chinese Mythology) Mole Man Vs.Daredevil.jpg|Mole Man Vs. Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Videos Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition